


Marauderette's Honor

by shitiminvested



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mary comes back after the war is over and meets Harry, Mentioned Wolfstar, Post-War, and it is kinda fluffy and kinda angsty, but also remadora is mentioned, does a single line of angst count as angst, harry loses his shit because HE HAD NO IDEA, idk is it angst, kind of atyd compliant, like plot points are mentioned but some of the characters are different yk, south east asian mary macdonald, whatever idc its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiminvested/pseuds/shitiminvested
Summary: In which Mary comes back after the war, completely confused and just so happens to bump into Harry. And she maybe quite possibly absolutely lets a few details about the Marauders' Era slip that traumatize the poor boy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 21





	Marauderette's Honor

The first time Mary saw Harry, she thought her heart had been pulled out of her chest. Well, it wasn’t  _ really _ the first time she’d seen Harry, but she figured that after her disappearing act, she had forfeited any right to act like she knew Harry when he was just a wee bit old.

It had been only a few months after the war had ended, on a late summer day in Diagon Alley. It was a Tuesday- the very last day anyone would want to go shopping, which is why Mary supposed Harry was there. Not that she was any more honest, considering she was shopping on that unspectacular Tuesday for the very same reason.

She was hurrying through the narrow streets, blood pumping with the fear of encountering  _ anyone  _ who she used to know.  _ Anyone  _ who might regale her with looks of contempt or curiosity or anything besides simple unrecognition. And it was probably in her haste that she collided with an oncoming figure.

The way the person reached out and grabbed her was so shockingly familiar, and the eyes were so eerily similar, that Mary’s mouth immediately opened to thank Lily Evans, until reality hit her and she stopped. 

“Rusa?” Mary whispered.

Harry’s eyes narrowed, loosening his grip suddenly. But he didn’t walk away. He later confided that the fact that Mary’s eyes weren’t immediately drawn to his scar is what tipped him off.

“I’m sorry? I think you’ve got the wrong person,” he said. And  _ oh god,  _ Mary had to do her fucking best not to burst into tears right there because  _ yes  _ his voice was all James’ but his diction was  _ all  _ Lily _.  _

Mary shook her head rapidly. “No, no, you misunderstand me. You’re Harry. Lily’s boy. You  _ have  _ to be,” and her tone was almost desperate. God did she miss Lily. 

Harry’s lips unpursed but his eyes remained narrow.

“What gave it away?” he asked sarcastically, “was it the scar?”

It was obviously a sardonic joke, but Mary took it seriously nonetheless. Anything to prove to this boy that she  _ knew  _ him. Or something like that. To be quite honest, she couldn’t make heads or tails of her reasoning at the moment.

“Your grip,” Mary said thoughtfully, “it’s exactly like Lils’. And the way you were walking…”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“You knew my mum?” he asked, and though he was nearly 20, the reverent tone in which he talked of his mother had yet to fade. Mary thought it was sweet. 

“Knew her? I was the maid of honor at her wedding and in the delivering room when you were born, Rusa,” Mary said, her lips twitching. “Mary MacDonald. Your godmother… I think,” she said into the silence, sticking out a hand.

Harry still seemed to be in a daze as he shook her hand.

“Rusa? Is that what you called me?” he asked, his voice far away.

“Oh!” Mary said, brightening, “yes, I’m Indonesian. Rusa means deer in Bahasa. Do you…”

“...know why you called me deer?” Harry finished, “yes, I do.”

A loud clatter came from down the street, and it seemed to shake Harry from his stupor. His face returned back to its former guardedness. 

“Where have you been all these years then?” he asked, his eyes sparking with something akin to anger.

Mary froze slightly, before sighing.

“Would you like to get a drink? It’s quite a story.”

* * *

And it was quite a story. Mary didn’t remember much about the past 17 years. When she found out the Potters were dead, she lost it. The last thing she remembered was stumbling into some Muggle bar and drinking herself stupid. When she woke up, she was in her childhood home in Pondok Indah, suddenly fluent in Bahasa Indonesia, which she had in actuality forgotten several years prior. Her memories of the past 10 years were completely wiped.

And she had stayed that way, completely oblivious to the thriving magical community right underneath her, until she had been hit by the  _ Melatih Langit  _ (an extremely unoriginal name in retrospect). The Indonesian equivalent to the Knight Bus was truly unforgiving to the bones, and so Mary had been carted off to the local magical hospital and all 43 of her broken bones were mended in 7 minutes flat. 

Her second introduction to magic was considerably more tumultuous, likely because her childhood naivety had fled several years prior. That was until, mid-shout, all her memories had flooded back, knocking her off of her feet for a good week. That was 6 months ago. 

Now she was back in England, having read through nearly every single newspaper from the last 17 years to catch up on what she missed. This was the hardest Mary had ever worked on anything, and she swore that when she transcended some invisible caffeinated high, she could hear Lily cheering her on from the heavens. 

And that’s exactly what she told Harry in a private section of the Leaky Cauldron, who was looking more and more incredulous with every word.

“That’s… that’s incredible,” he eventually spluttered, choking on his butterbeer. Mary had smiled when he opted for butterbeer, as it had reminded her strongly of Lily, who absolutely refused to consume alcohol. “And I thought my life was odd.”

Mary had snorted at that. “Don’t sell yourself short there, mate. From what I’ve read, your life hasn’t been all that fantastic either,” Mary said.

Harry hadn’t said anything to that.

“They’re all dead, y'know. All of Mum and Dad’s friends. Except you, apparently,” he had said finally.

If it had come from anyone else, Mary would have punched them. Maybe sent them a particularly nasty hex. But she knew that Harry  _ knew.  _ So she simply hummed and swirled her firewhisky. 

“They all tried to help me. And they all ended up dead,” Harry had continued, “but hopefully the war put an end to that. But… try not to die?”

Mary had grinned at that and saluted him. 

“Marauders’ honor, Prongslet.”

* * *

It wasn’t that Mary thought Harry wanted her to die, but she had absolutely no idea why Harry was so insistent that Mary  _ didn’t _ . That was until he sat her down some months after their first meeting and laid down his plan. 

“So my parents are dead,” Harry started.

Mary winced at the reminder. “Thanks lad, I nearly forgot.”

Harry rolled his eyes before continuing.

“ _ My parents are dead _ , which means they can’t tell me whether or not they approve of my girlfriend or not. I mean, Sirius liked Ginny, but I don’t know if he liked Ginny as my  _ girlfriend,  _ you know? So I figured that you’d know better than anyone alive whether or not my parents would have liked her,” Harry said, his words tumbling out. 

“So you need me to spy on your girlfriend and feed you intel?” Mary supplied helpfully.

“Wha- no! I want you to  _ meet her  _ like a  _ normal person,  _ Mary,” Harry said incredulously. 

“That’s much less fun,” Mary muttered.

“Are you sure you and Sirius weren’t together? Because you’re too similar for it not to be true,” Harry said speculatively. 

“ _ Sirius?  _ Merlin no, he was too busy shagging Remus to be dating anyone else, I dare say,” Mary said, reaching for another pumpkin pasty.

“Shagging wh-  _ Professor Lupin? And- Sirius?”  _ Harry screeched, choking again on his chocolate toad. 

“You seriously didn’t know?” Mary asked disbelievingly, “were they not together after Sirius escaped?”

“Well considering Remus has a  _ child  _ with his  _ wife,  _ no?” Harry whispered frantically.

“Mmm... The War- the first one I mean- did take quite a toll on them. I figure there are some things you can’t come back from,” Mary mused.

Harry shook his head.

“No, ok. Enough about my father figures _shagging_. Back to business. Meet Ginny. Give your opinion. In and out, no spying necessary,” Harry said. 

“Alright, Rusa. If you  _ insist,”  _ Mary sighed.

In retrospect, Harry had nothing to worry about. Ginny was far too similar to James for Mary not to like, and considering James’ ego and Lily’s marriage to said ego, the Potters would have loved her too. As Mary repeatedly-  _ repeatedly-  _ assured Harry. 

Eventually, Mary got to meet the rest of Harry’s found family, and was even invited to one of their weekly picnics. The Weasley’s, as she soon learned, were a very large and  _ loud  _ bunch. This was much to Mary’s delight as it had been far too long since she had gotten properly pissed.

And that’s how she found herself giggling around the campfire with the rest of Harry’s friends reminiscing about her time at Hogwarts. At one point, Harry and Ginny got up to ‘take a walk’, and Mary had loudly talked about how much that reminded her of that one camping trip she took with the gang, and how  _ James and Lily had spent the entire night talking alone in a tent. _

Ron Weasley must have busted a lung with the way he was howling, probably due to Harry’s scandalized face, which was burned red from a mix of embarrassment and the fire. Ginny, for her part, looked mildly mortified, but the twinkling in her eye really drowned it out. 

Mary took great pleasure in dropping little tidbits about the Marauders, not only because it warmed her right up, but because she could see how grateful Harry was to hear it all. Even if it did include The Great Snogging Race and James’ incessant pursuit of Lily. Harry had been particularly scandalized to hear about that, if him falling off the counter where he was perched was any indication. 

Mary couldn’t go back to Indonesia, mostly because everyone in her Muggle life there thought she was dead. And yeah, she missed it, but she had  _ far  _ too much spoiling to do on Harry, so she distracted herself just fine. Harry took all of her teasing well, treating her like the older sister or cool aunt he never really got. 

And so life for Mary was alright, she supposed. Even if she did miss Lily and James and Marlene and Dorcas and Remus and Sirius so much that it felt like a permanent ulcer, she knew that she’d be in for an ass-whooping if she let it get the best of her, courtesy of all her dead friends. And really, that was enough motivation so keep on living. Mary shuddered to think of a world where Sirius Black could get the best of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of things to get through here.
> 
> 1\. I've always head cannoned Mary as South-East Asian and I kept it that way because I can. It's probably because I spent the entirety of middle school and a few years of high school in SE Asia. I am not Indonesian. I did live in Indonesia for a few years so that's why I have it in here. 
> 
> 2\. Melatih Langit is an INCREDIBLY crude translation. It translates to sky train. Like literally. I personally know how terrible Jakarta traffic is so I made the primary method of transport the sky trains that they have. Important to note that I have never been fluent in Bahasa and am certainly not now. Forgive me. Please. 
> 
> 3\. Rusa, as you might have guessed, means deer. 
> 
> 4\. Some context on the title. I have a head cannon that James and Sirius started calling the girls the Marauderettes and they all went absolutely ape shit and totally destroyed the Marauders in sheer anger and indignation this is canon idc
> 
> thats all really. i wrote this in 30 minutes and didnt edit at all so i hope its coherent lol


End file.
